criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Saddest of All Keys
}} The Saddest of All Keys is a case featured in Criminal Case as the third case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred thirty-fourth case overall. It takes place in the Fairview district of Grimsborough. Plot Chief Parker told Jones and the player to secure the Grimsborough Arena for the reunion concert of The Henge, an English rock band. In the arena, they found rockstar Ian Devine, bleeding out from every orifice on his head. Mid-investigation, conspiracy theorist Izzy Ramsey loudly proclaimed outside the arena that the real Ian had actually died in 1969. Later, Boris Chiswick's Irish Wolfhound scared the team before Boris came and took him away. The team then found enough evidence to arrest band manager Kevin St Kevin for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Kevin said that The Henge's reunion tour was failing financially because there was not much hype around them anymore. Knowing that a band's record sales go up when one of its members dies, Kevin used a sound-emitting device to play an infrasound frequency that liquefied Ian's brain tissues. Judge Powell sentenced Kevin to 25 years in jail for the murder. After the trial, Gloria and the player went to Izzy, who was proclaiming another conspiracy theory. She claimed that people were dying for similar reasons all around Grimsborough, but she had lost the USB key containing all of her proof. Gloria and the player found the key outside the arena, which (per Cathy) contained proof that ten people had died of sudden heart failure and had high levels of amlodipine in their blood upon their deaths, much like David O'Connell. Furthermore, Tank's wife was one of the listed casualties, so Gloria and the player went to talk to him. When they were talking to him, Tank said that his wife, Emma, kept track of everything she ate. He directed the team to the arena to find his briefcase containing her food diary. Gloria and the player found the diary, which (per Martine) proved that Emma had drunk Rocket Cow on the day of her death, much like David had. Martine then contacted the hospitals to learn more about the stomach contents of the other nine casualties. Meanwhile, Cathy and the player took Alex to the airport so he could meet Boris, his musical idol. After all the events, Martine was able to confirm that all of the ten people who died of heart failure had drunk Rocket Cow on the day of their deaths. With a shipment of amlodipine going missing from the zoo, Martine concluded that someone had orchestrated all eleven known deaths. After the team reported their findings to her, Chief Parker told everyone to stay alert for the serial killer. Summary Victim *'Ian Devine' (found bleeding out of his eyes and ears) Murder Weapon *'Sound Frequency' Killer *'Kevin St Kevin' Suspects Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Gold Stag whiskey. *The killer is claustrophobic. *The killer has an Irish Wolfhound. *The killer has a tattoo. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Old Friends, New Beginnings (3/6) Trivia *''Long Live Rock'', a magazine that can be seen in the "Food Truck" crime scene, is a parody of Rolling Stone. *A photo of Billy Gibbons can be seen on a magazine in the "Gears Crate" crime scene. *In Old Friends, New Beginnings, Jimi Hendrix is mentioned. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Fairview